


Fires frost

by SarahMidnight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, Cute, Fe, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Gaming, M/M, Ship, WIP, black eagles - Freeform, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMidnight/pseuds/SarahMidnight
Summary: When Edelgard and Hubert end up on the opposite side of the war as the rest of the black eagles, everything changes when Hubert finds Ferdinand unconscious on the battlefield and takes him in as a war prisoner. They know they shouldn’t fall for each other but to be together they might risk just anything.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 6





	1. Sleepless War

It had been a week since Emporor Edelgard von Hrvesleg and the adrestrain empire declared war on the rest of Fòdlen. The battle for Garreg mach had been the first fight of the war but it certainly didn't have only a little blood. Lives were lost and a deadly war had begun. During this fight, both lady Rhea and the wielder of the sword of creator Bylthe had vanished. Bylthe was presumed dead and Rhea was presumed to be in hiding. Three days ago, Prince Dimitri was forced to take the throne in faharges as their full fledged king. These were the things being talked about as Emporor Edelgard had a meeting with her second highest in commands Hubert and Jeritza.

"Some people are saying that King Dimitri is dead is there any truth in such rumors?" Jeritza asked. Edelgard shook her head.

"Dimitri has lived through the bane of all suffering in itself. It is unlikely he would truly fall so easily. However, it is possible he is weakened by something."Hubert spoke up.

"Well, Lady Edelgard prephaps it would be wise to send a couple of skilled spies into Fargus to find out their true state of affairs before we decide a plan of action on dealing with Dimitri and his people." Hubert took a sip of his coffee. Jeritza stares at him for a second.

"I don't mean to go off of topic but Hubert is that coffee caffeinated?" Jeritza asked him

"It certainly is, I truly and honestly don't care for decaf." Hubert states then Edelgard frowns.

"Hubert, perhaps you should give decaf a try. Caffeine isn't good for you so late at night how do you expect to sleep at all? It's ten pm." Edelgard told him. She was always rather concerned about Huberts well being he had been with her for her whole entire life and she needed him now more then ever and she didn't want his condition to be effected by lack of sleep concidering they never knew when they would have to battle. Hubert sighs and looks at her.

"Lady Edelgard, I promise that this will not hinder my ability to fight and prevail." Hubert bows respectfully and walks towards the door.

"I have things to attend to and Jeritza has to check the battilions doesn't he?" Hubert questioned Jeritza and Jeritza looked at him.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me Lord Hubert I must check the battilions to ensure they are in top shape for any upcoming fights." Hubert nods in approval and walks out of the meeting room. Hubert can't help but think what all his former classmates were doing right now before they were cast into this war of endless blood and hatred they were all just children, innocent teenagers without hardships that they had to bare. Yes, some of them had struggled but they didn't have to hold the fate of an entire country in their hands like they now had to do.Hubert knew he couldn't afford to think of them anymore hell, it was probably best to not even think of them as humans anymore. He didn't want to have to kill them but in his heart he knew it would likely come to that. He wished his former friends had sided with Lady Edelgard then they would not have to die in this war. They would have gotten to see the dawn of a new and better Fòdlen along with him and Edelgard.Hubert thinks about one individual in particular, someone he had grown up and the one that hit him the hardest when he was unwilling to stand with him. All thoughts about this were useless. Hubert walked by Jeritza.

"Well? Were you coming back from checking the battilions?"

"No, I was just going to check them now. Do you want to accompany me? I could use another imput and what better then someone else who will be leading armies as well."

"Alright, I suppose I could tag along. There is nothing better for me to do anyway." Hubert told him and started walking alongside him. Hubert looked like a menacing figure and not like someone who you would want on your bad side so often even soldiers became hesitant to speak to him. Hubert was used to this though so he didn't mind however, one thing he liked about Jeritza is that he didn't really care about any dark vibes that Hubert gave off Hubert wasn't sure why he didn't care but he didn't. When they got to the training area, some people for one of the battalions that would be fighting in the front lines was training.

"Sir Jeritza and Lord Hubert! Would you like to see our new sword fighting technique? I believe that you will be quite pleased with what we have come up with. After all, you can only put the best of the best on the front lines!" Hubert leans against the wall and Jeritza looks at the soldier.

"Yes, that would be great I am here to check on how the battalions are improving and doing. Please, show us what you have." the soldier nods and gives his other battalion members a signal and and a mage activates the moving targets and while running for the targets, half of them members trip and the rest of them throw things at the targets and miss. Jeritza and Hubert stare at them.

"What the hell was that?! This is the worst thing that I have ever seen. This needs some serious improvement." Jeritza told them with a frown. Hubert looks to Jeritza.

"improvement? I think this might be beyond improvement Jeritza. We might need a whole new battalion. I don't understand how they can think this technique is acceptable if you can even call this disaster a technique." Hubert said and shook his head. Hubert did not have the patience for this problem and it was technically not his responsibility so he decided he was going to go.

"Jeritza, I have things to go handle you figure out what you can do about this. To save you some time, I will go inform Lady Edelgarld about this monstrosity of a battalion that we have set up for the front lines. She will surely want this changed immediately." Hubert told him and walked out. Hubert sighed and went to Edelgarld's personal Chambers.Edelgarld was looking worried on her bed in her pjs.

"Hubert I have been worried about the war I know that we must do this but still what if we lose each other or something? You are the only family I have."

"Don't worry Edelgarld, we won't." Hubert stayed with her until she fell asleep and then looked out the window up at the moon. He wondered if HE was looking at the same moon too.


	2. Stars of sorrow

Ferdinand Von Aegir was laying on the grass and looking up at the moon at Garreg Mach Monastery. He liked to look at the moon and stars from time to time they shone so brightly. It comforted him. Ferdinand loved the monastery it was probably one of his favorite places ever. He was never the type to get homesick or to be worried about travel but, the thing he liked the best about the monastery were the people there. He was an extrovert by nature and he was always excited to hang out with new people and begin new, everlasting friendships. Ferdinand heard someone sigh and he looked over and saw that Petra had started a campfire and was tossing Marshmallows on sticks INTO the fire. Ferdinand decided to go over and figure out what she was doing because he couldn't allow such good food to go to waste. "Petra? Is everything alright over here? I couldn't help but notice that you seem rather frustrated and also that you are throwing perfectly good food into that fire." Petra looked at him and smiled happily to see her friend.

"Ferdinand! I hope you are good this evening." She told him and smiled again. She threw another marshmallow on a stick into the fire and Ferdinand frowned.

"Marshmallows aren't very common around these parts you know? You should not waste them. They taste delicious and they are rare." Petra looked at him confused when he started talking about wasting them.

"Waste? I am doing a camping ritual I read about in a book. If you throw marshmallows in a fire with a stick attached, they will have excellent tastes with chocolate." Petra explains and shows Ferdinand the book that she was reading. Ferdinand instantly understood what was going on.

"Ohhhh. Petra, you are slightly confused. You aren't supposed to make them catch on fire, you are supposed to hold them slightly above the fire. When they start getting a golden-brown color, that means they are ready to be eaten."

"For sure Ferdinand? In Brigid, we eat these without doing this ritual to them and they taste perfectly good that way."

"You can eat them both ways this is just another way to do it and as the book mentioned, this way tastes good with chocolate because the marshmallow melts onto the chocolate nicely creating a delicious combination taste of the two,"Ferdinand explains and shows Petra how to roast them. He roasts one on a stick and gave the stick with the marshmallow to her.

"Now try it! See if you like them roasted." Petra nods and eats the marshmallow.

"It's delicious! I now have understanding about why people in Fòdlen do this. When I return to Brigid, I am going to teach my people about this." Petra said and smiled. Lindhardt came over and yawned.

"A fire and a clear sky is the perfect thing to fall asleep to. Napping outside at night can be relaxing you can look at the stars and the moon and listen to the creatures of the night while drifting off to bed." Lindhardt laid down near the fire but not too close. Ferdinand thought that it was nice that they had this time to relax before they had to go into battle again because once they went into that horrific war, He wasn't sure when the next time they got to relax together like this would be. Lindhardt sat up as he remembered something.

"Oh, I just remembered there is something I must tell you. Don't let Casper near the fire he is a bit of a pyromaniac. He is fascinated with anything that could be used as a weapon." Petra frowns at Linhardt.

"Pyromaniac? I don't have an understanding on this word."

"Don't worry Petra, pyromaniac is the word for someone who has an unhealthy obsession with fire or creating fire," Ferdinand said, filling her in. She looked at Lindhardt.

"I have an understanding on why Casper will have this." Everyone knew Caspers father was in charge of military affairs in the Adrestrain empire so he was practically raised around that. He was very confident and driven when it came to the war as well as if he had been training his whole life for something like this he wasn't worried like Ferdinand sometimes was, he could just run into a battlefield without thinking about it and do his thing. Ferdinand had grown up around logic and in an environment where he was taught that some things are worth worrying about and that many things don't turn out ok so you must be careful. Casper was carefree. Sometimes, Ferdinand wished that life had given him the privilege to be carefree, to be innocent, and to just believe that you could do anything and be anything and that everything would still be alright in the end. He wished sometimes his life was like that but at the same time, he's glad it isn't. He knows to be careful and to take caution which is likely something he wouldn't know much of if he had grown up in a carefree environment. Ferdinand drew his attention back to Petra who was holding out a marshmallow on a stick.

"I had thoughts that I should return the favor. You made me one so I decided to make you one. I hope it tastes delicious as the one that you made me did." Ferdinand smiled at Petra.

"Thank you so much, Petra! I am sure it tastes great!" Ferdinand ate the roasted marshmallow. He loved the taste, it had been forever since he had eaten one of these.

"Thank you again, Petra! It was amazing! We should make one for Lindhardt too or, Lindhardt, do you want to make your own?" Lindhardt yawns and sits up.

"Alright, I'll try it," Lindhardt said and grabbed a marshmallow on a stick from Petra. At that moment, Casper came running over.

"Hey! You guys started a campfire without me? Even you Lin?! How could you guys!" Casper said and grabbed a marshmallow and stuck it in his mouth.

"Well actually, Petra is the only one who started the fire the rest of us joined in for marshmallow roasting," Ferdinand said. Petra nods.

"Yes, Ferdinand helped me have an understanding on how to roast them right. You aren't supposed to throw things into the fire." Petra told him. Casper frowned even more.

"What?! You threw things into the fire without me?! You didn't just roast marshmallows but you actually for real threw things into the fire?! Damn it! I wanted to do that too you know!" Petra frowns and looks at Casper.

"No Casper, you shouldn't be doing this throwing things into the fire. That's not what you're supposed to do."

"Well for a bonfire it sometimes is! I and my dad used to have bonfires all the time and we would throw old weapons into them and when the fire was put out, we would take the scraps and use them to forge new weapons! One of my dad's close friends is a skilled blacksmith and he taught me how to make a good sturdy ax but the bonfire was always one of the best parts!" Casper said happily. He was happy to remember his childhood it was something he hadn't thought back on in a while and he had so many good memories. Everything was moving too fast lately and nobody had time to look back and remember how their lives used to be. Soon, Casper felt a small tap on his shoulder. It was Bernadetta. Bernadetta was very shy so, she didn't like to leave her room that often other than to attend class, eat and shower well it wasn't like classes were going to be happening anymore anyway at least they wouldn't happen the same way they used to.

"W-Why did you start a fire? Casper didn't get burnt did he?" Bernadetta asked shyly. Although she wasn't talkative, she cared about those close to her deeply. Bernadetta was clutching some plushies close to her chest.

"Why is everyone so nervous about me around the fire?! It's cool guys! I am not going to burn myself by being close to it." Lindhardt looked at Casper.

"Have you failed to meet yourself? Putting you near fire or anything that can be used as a weapon is a safety hazard for anyone in the area which is why you have to train with a training ax now because those can't kill people remember?" Casper sighed.

"Look, that thing with Sylvain happened one time ok? ONE time!"

"Almost severing someone's arm one time is a time too many..." Casper pouts at Lindhardt.

"Yeah, but I didn't Lin! He still has both arms!" Casper said complaining.

"I look like an idiot with the training ax! I wanna use a real one to train! The one that I will take into the battlefield! I should get experience with the thing I am going to use out there!" Casper protested. Ferdinand looked at Casper and Lindhardt while Bernadetta sat next to Petra and leaned against Petra's arm a little bit tired. She gave Petra a plushie that looked like her.

"I made you this...I made them for everyone before Blythe was supposed to get the goddess blessings in the holy tomb...Unfortunately, I won't be able to give everyone their plushies..." Bernadetta handed them out to everyone and then she had three left, Edelgard, Blythe, and Hubert. Bernadetta looked at Ferdinand and smiled.

"Ferdinand, maybe you can cuddle with the Edelgard and Hubert plushies too since you grew up with them and they were your best friends. I can cuddle the one of Professor along with mine." Bernadetta said and held out the plushies to Ferdinand. Ferdinand took them happily along with his own.

"I will for sure. Thank you, Bernadetta." He said and smiled. Dorothea came running over and sat next to Bernadetta.

"Bernie! These plushies you made of us are adorable! I love mine so much! It looks just like me!" Dorothea said as Bernadetta had passed by Dorothea on the way here and gave Dorothea her plushie first. The wind started to blow which dimed the fire a bit. Lindhardt yawns and got up.

"Well, I had a pleasant evening with all of you but I am afraid I do have to study up some more on healing magic tomorrow to get better. You know, due to the current situation." Lindhardt said and got up. Petra yawns and gets up too.

"I have been outside for the longest of times. I think I should rest up now me and Casper are tasked with checking the Wyverns tomorrow to make sure their health is going well." Casper looks at her.

"Ohhh yeah! I forgot about that Petra! Thanks for the reminder I guess I should turn in too." Casper took off and ran towards the dorms to get ready for bed. Lindhardt followed Casper shortly to the dorm area to rest as well. Dorothea smiled.

"I need a shower so I am going to the girls' washroom." Petra looks at her.

"After I put my plushie in my room, I will journey to the girls' washroom as well. Lorenz has told me that I am not smelling pleasant and Rapheal told me I smelled like meat." She frowns. Ferdinand looks at her.

"Well...From Raphael smelling like meat is a compliment." Ferdinand commented. Dorothea looked at Petra sympathetically.

"Petra dear, a shower is a good idea as it is healthy and good to make sure you stay clean but, don't listen to what those noble boys like Lorenz say to you they are just trying to compliment themselves by making others look a little worse," Dorothea told Petra and grabbed her hand.

"Come on now, let's go put your cute little plush from Bernadetta in your room, and then we can go to the washroom together and I will show you which soaps will make you smell the best," Dorothea told her. Petra smiled.

"I have thanks for that, Dorothea." Petra and Dorothea went off to go and bathe leaving Bernadetta and Ferdinand by the fire.

"Hey, Bernadetta, can you help me put this fire out?" Bernadetta nods and helps Ferdinand get water and they put out the fire. Ferdinand picks up his plushies from Bernadetta and smiles.

"Come on, I'll make sure you get to your dorm safely," Ferdinand said and walks Bernadetta back to her dorm. When they get to Bernadetta's dorm, Bernadetta wishes Ferdinand a good night then shuts her door. Ferdinand walked back to his dorm. He put his new plushies nicely on his bed and changed into PJs. He finally turned off the lights in his room and got in bed. Ferdinand usually held a pillow while he slept because he sometimes felt lonely. He wasn't sure why he felt lonely but he did so the pillow gave him comfort. However, tonight he picked up the Hubert plushie instead and hugged it softly. As he was about to drift to sleep, Ferdinand hears an unholy sound coming from the dorm next to, Felix's room. This was quite scandalous at least for Felix it was. If Ferdinand had heard these sounds coming from Sylvain's or maybe Dorothea's room he wouldn't bat an eye but FEILX? Felix was very conservative and he would not be easily convinced to do something like this.

"It feels g-good~"

"D-Damn it, Felix. We are going to wake everyone."

"Ohh!~ I'm close!~"

"It's alright don't be embarrassed baby~"

"I'm not some baby Sylvain!"

"Chill chill it was a compliment."

"Ah- this whole experience is new to me."

"It's alright, We won't go all the way or anything, not today, you don't seem ready yet."

"M-mhm~"

"You are beautiful even when you look pissed off or something."

"I don't look pissed off right now you idiot."

"I know but you do look pissed off often."

"Shut up."

Ferdinand continued to hear sounds on the other side of the wall that was quite unholy and things that he should not have to hear. Ferdinand was surprised that Felix found someone who he developed that much of an emotional attachment to in the least. He always seemed cold and distant on the outside but then again, many things could just be a mask or front that he puts up to hide his true feelings not wanting to feel vulnerable or weak. Soon, he heard someone bang on Felix's door.

"Felix! Go to bed! I know that Sylvain is also in there, I do not care if you sleep in the same bed or if Sylvain goes back to his room but you both better shut up and stop making such vulgar noises! I am trying to sleep so I can train up tomorrow and I can hear you both!" Said a very angry sounding Dimitri from outside their door. After that, there were no more noises from Felix's room at least not disturbing ones. He heard a few whispers between the two but they were too quiet to make out what the actual words were most of the time however, Ferdinand did hear them say that they were both going to sleep together in Felix's bed. Soon it was completely quiet and Ferdinand assumed that everyone had fallen asleep at last. Ferdinand was happy for Felix and Sylvain that they had found someone who was so special to them but at the same time, it made Ferdinand a little sad. He didn't believe that he would ever have a relationship like that. The only person that he thought he could have ever had those feelings for was far away and on the other side of this war. Ferdinand curled up and held the Hubert plushie close.

"I miss you..." He whispered into the plushies hair before falling into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Visible Scars Can Cut Deepest

A few weeks had passed and Hubert was sitting at his desk with dark circles under his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee. He knew he should sleep at some point but with so much work to be done, he didn't seem to find the time for relaxation in his schedule. To Hubert, sleep was a luxury and it was one he had not yet earned. He sighed as he drank some more coffee as he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." A guard stepped in.

"Lord Hubert, the selected spies are about to be sent off on a journey to Faerghus to find out their state and situation is there anything that I should tell them?" Hubert thought for a minute.

"Warn them about the dangers of the mission. If they want to back out, the time for that is now, we must not yield once the mission has begun because we have no idea how much time we have. Dimitri could be planning something and we are still unaware of the whereabouts of Lady Rhea which is something that poses a significant threat as well. I am confident that Rhea is not going to make a move to attack as soon as she needs time to recover from that last battle at the monastery." Hubert told the guard.

"However, we can't be sure about King Dimitri until the spies have collected intel which is why we need this task done rather quickly," Hubert said and then sighed. He hoped the spies were ready for such a task. Surely, Faerghus isn't as idiotic as to leave their borders unprotected in times like this, and also, since the kingdom seems to want to keep it a secret as to if Dimitri is dead or alive, they will keep is palace heavily guarded regardless of what state Their king is in." The guard nodded and went to deliver the message to the spies and left the vicinity of Hubert von Vestra. Hubert had to sleep sometimes and he decided that now was a good time before any emergencies occurred or something else that he would be tasked with handling. Hubert got up and took his coffee and went to his quarters. There were very few items in Hubert's quarters that we personal. Hubert always believed that you shouldn't get attached to objects because that attachment could be easily used against you. Perhaps the most personal object he owned was a framed photograph of Him, Edelgard, and Ferdinand playing in the sandbox. This memory was one of the few that brought a smile to his face. Hubert didn't completely change into PJs he just removed the armored part of his outfit and then closed his shades and drifted off into a slumber. When Hubert finally woke up he decided to shower. When he undressed he looked at his body with disappointment as always.

His hands were horribly scarred. He had gotten these scars trying to break free from kingdom guards countless times in his youth to save lady Edelgard. They made him feel useless, he couldn't save her back then no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't save her. Who was to say he was better now? Would he be unable to save her again? The thought scared Hubert greatly. He wanted to be able to save Edelgard he needed to be able to save her because, in a way, he had already failed to save someone close to him by letting that person end up on the other side of this blood bath, on the other side of this war but now that Hubert's path was carved, there was no turning back.Hubert looked at the shower head as water poured onto his face. He was overcome with emotions but he wasn't quite sure which emotions they were. However he knew that soon in the war he might have to fight his friends when they approach their next battle. The battle to retake Garrg mach monastery.


	4. Falling  (To The Ground)

Ferdinand was the type of person who appreciated early mornings. The same could never be said for everyone else at the monastery but for him waking up to watch the sunrise while drinking a warm cup of tea was a perfect way to wake up. It was around four in the morning and Ferdinand was awoken to a loud banging sound on his dormitory door. He opened his eyes slowly. Had he accidentally slept in for once? No, that couldn't be it he had only gone to bed an hour later than he normally did last night and yet, he felt like a good three or four hours had been shaved away from his sleeping time. "Ferdinand! It's Casper! Open up!" Ferdinand rubbed his eyes and yawned before he sat up slowly and opened the door. He looked at his friend.

"Good morning Casper. I am sorry did I oversleep? I am normally one of the first ones awake."

"No, you didn't it's four am."

"Four am?! Casper, why did you wake me at such an ungodly time? I wake up right before sunrise and even I think that waking up at Four am is quite unacceptable!" Ferdinand scolded Casper. Casper shakes his head.

"Ferdinand! It's an emergency! Adrestrain troops are headed this way! We need to go and prepare for battle immediately." Ferdinands look quickly changed from one of annoyance to one of worry. Felix had come out of his room which was right next to Ferdinand's room and he had gotten dressed. Together the three of them went to the training hall where Claude and Dimitri were giving a brief. Dimitri had been busy lately spreading rumors of his death and that he was in his home country to throw off The empire when he was here all this time. Ferdinand personally didn't think that would fool Edelgard but it was worth a shot he guessed.

"We can not let the Adrestrain empire conquer this territory! This territory is positioned right in between the three different countries of Fòdlen if the adrestrain empire takes this land, it will be incredibly easy for them to invade the other regions. Protect this area with your life! For Fòdlen!" Dimitri yelled and everyone cheered along with him.

"Ok, there are going to be two groups. Group A led by Dimitri and group B led by me. If I don't assign you a position yet that means you will be acting as a distraction unit which means you will be going in to lead a battalion. Alright, Group, A front lines will consist of, Dimitri, Dedue, Mercedes, Felix, Petra, and Casper. Group A flank consists of Ashe, Bernadetta, and Ignatz. Group B's front lines consist of Me, Hilda, Lindhardt, Ferdinand, Lorenz, and Sylvain. The flank of group B consists of Lysithia, Dorothea, and Marianne. If I did not call your name then you are going to be in charge of the Battalions. Go and see Seteth if you have battalion duty." Claude explained carefully. Everyone went to their places and prepared. The people on the front lines were headed out first. Once they headed out everyone got kind of spilt up. Felix was with Ferdinand.

"Damn it. This isn't a good plan at all." Felix said.

"Ingrid is supposed to meet the people in this area with a battalion."

"That's too much weight on one person! If Ingrid shows up even a second late we could both die! Do you think someone should have to live with that regret?" Felix said and looked at Ferdinand.

"I have confidence in our comrades and I think that is all we can do right now. All we can do is have confidence that they can do it and that if it comes to the worst-case scenario, that we can hold out on our own." Felix nods in agreement at Ferdinand's words and then, hears screaming.

"Shit! An enemy Battalion! They are early!" Felix said and prepared himself to fight. Ferdinand heard screaming behind them too and saw Ingrid charging with an army.

"Ingrid and the army are here so charge them head-on. We can't let a single unit breakthrough to the flanks." Felix nods in agreement.

"Affirmative. Charge!" Ferdinand and Felix ran at the army and they were soon clashing with various soldiers. There was blood everywhere and when Ferdinand got slashed across the arm by a sword, he was unable to tell what of the blood on him was even his vrs what belonged to an enemy. Ferdinand tried to distract himself from his surroundings and just focus on who was alive but it was hard to ignore all the fresh corpses that now lat near his feet.

"Felix! Ingrid!" Ferdinand shouted. He looked around and he didn't see them. Shit, they had gotten separated this wasn't good at all. He didn't even know if his friends were still alive or if they had become just another blood-stained corpse on the ground. More soldiers kept coming, more death kept coming. All around was screaming, dying, and just sadness. Luckily most of the soldiers seemed to be leaving to go support another group that must have been struggling. Which left Ferdinand to be the only one left in this area.

"Felix? Ingrid? Are you guys here somewhere?" Ferdinand shouted out to nobody before he coughed up some blood. His vision was failing him, his legs were failing him, his arms were failing him but, he would not die here. He couldn't die here he still had things to do, things to say, questions to ask. He couldn't die before he could one day stand face to face with his friends Hubert and Edelgard and ask them why they would do this. He needed to know. He needed them to tell him why they would start such a thing, such a war, such a casualty. He refused to believe that they were just monsters as some people said. He knew they couldn't be, not them not the same people who helped him through any struggle he came across when the three of them were children, not the same people who would train with him, not the girl who he thought of as a playful rival, not the boy who he always felt safe around not them. Not them...Ferdinand fell to the ground as his legs gave out. He coughed up some more blood and felt his chest to see that it was bleeding.

"Someone?...Anyone...still there...?" Ferdinand pleaded softly. Nobody came. Nobody heard him. Ferdinand crawled over to a tree and propped himself up against it. When this was over and someone came to check the dead they would see him here very much alive and in pain. They would see him here...He knew they would...Then Ferdinand fell unconscious and his last conscious thought was this,

I refuse to die here with my name written in blood as I become thought of as less than worthless.


	5. Chapter 5

Hubert Von Vestra's nose was filled with the smell of blood and corpses as he walked through a field that was now abandoned by the living and filled with nothing but the dead. He was doing a scouting check to make sure that all their allies in this area were dead. He had spent all day checking the bodies of the deceased and telling the Adrestrain soldiers their identity so they could go inform the family of their death, something that left a bitter taste in even Hubert's mouth. Hubert didn't care if he was surrounded by the dead and he wasn't at all merciful either so when he saw the dead bodies of the empire's enemies, he felt accomplished like he was changing history for the better, however, when he was surrounded by the dead bodies of his allies, he was also surrounded by the sadness and gloom of the people who cared about that person which is something that didn't come with the dead bodies of an enemy. When an enemy died you didn't see the grieving, you didn't see the sadness of their loved ones and for Hubert, when the only thing he saw was a corpse, it was easy for him to ignore the fact that they too were once human. Hubert was looking at a dead soldier for any marks of identification. "I don't see anything on him that shows us his identity and I for one don't recognize the man. Ask around and see if any survivors can identify him and if not, we will take this corpse back to the empire for further investigation. All corpses that can be identified will be burned and we will take their ashes back to the empire it is easier that way." Hunter said as he marked another name off as deceased.

"Lord Vestra!We found a man up against a tree! He's still alive but in critical condition." Hubert stood up they had limited medical supplies so the harsh reality was that they had to decide who go treated.

"Bring me to him, don't move him until he is assessed and We make sure that moving him won't damage him farther," Hubert instructed and followed the soldier to the area where this man supposedly was. Hubert didn't recognize the man because he was so covered in blood. Hubert checked him to make sure he had a pulse still.

"He's alive but unconscious at the time being. We should remove his armor so we can assess the injuries he has." Hubert said slowly the man opened his eyes and coughed up some blood.

"H-Hubert?..." he said softly and Hubert looked at him.

"Don't talk you are very injured right now," Hubert told him.

"H-Hubert...It's me...F-Ferdinand von Aeg..." he tried to finish but his body wouldn't allow it as his eyes slipped closed. Hubert's eyes widened and he immediately picked him up in his arms and held him tightly and started running to the medical area.

"Hubert! Where are we going?" A soldier asked him.

"Get the best healers we have left now!" Hubert said with a new look of desperation on his face.

"Lord Hubert! They are busy healing things from the aftermath of the-"

"I don't care what they are doing get them now! Please! You have my orders as second in command to lady Edelgard now go!"

"Lord Hubert, don't you think you are being a little dramatic? Who is this man anyway? I don't recognize him from our armies." The soldier said and frowned.

"NOW! GO GET THE HEALERS THIS IS MY LAST WARNING!" Hubert yelled and the soldiers ran away to get the healers immediately afraid of what Hubert might do if they didn't. Hubert sat down and held Ferdinand's body he took off Ferdinand's shirt as well as his own and held Ferdinand close to keep his body warm. Edelgard walked over to Hubert.

"Hubert, some of the soldiers said you are acting rather irrationally are you alright what happened?"

"We claimed the monastery, right? We need to get back there there are surely more supplies there to heal someone with." Hubert said desperately and turned around. Edelgard saw Ferdinand and her eyes grew wide.

"Is that-"

"Yes, it is we need to get to the monastery." Edelgard nodded and found a skilled mage to warp them there. When they arrived at the monastery, Hubert ran to Manuela's form room where there were medical supplies. A few skilled mages stepped in and started performing healing procedures on Ferdinand while all Hubert could do was sit and watch. His magic wasn't helpful in this situation. Dark magic was meant to harm, not to save a life or heal someone. He sat in wait until the mages were finished. Ferdinand's body laid on the bed that was once used to treat only minor wounds that students encountered at the monastery.

"He should be alright at least his body should be we can not tell what kind of mental state he will be in when he finally wakes. Don't move his body or touch him he needs to be left to heal however, you may stay in the room if you feel the need to." the mage told Hubert before leaving the room which left Hubert to watch Ferdinand lay there in wait to wake up once more to this cruel and terrible world. Hubert sat in a chair next to the bed that Ferdinand was in and sighed.

"Please live. Please be ok. You have to be ok Ferdinand...I don't know...I don't know if I could ever be ok with myself again if you died in a war that I helped start." Hubert said in a confession that only he would hear. He took off his gloves and looked at his hands, Scarred with a permanent purple tint from the overuse of dark magic. As scarred as he was, as sinful as he may be, If there were truly a goddess watching over this world then why would she allow him to live while good people died? Hubert looked out the window and watched the sunset. He sat in wonder thinking, Why had life pushed them to this point?


End file.
